Ercassiel
by Marmiexx
Summary: Ercassiel is a lonely young elleth that ran away from home for the guilt and sorrow on her shoulders was too much pain to bear. She has stayed in her woods for hundreds of years until one blond-haired elf and the fellowship crosses paths with her... Legolas/OC Rated T for a reason. ABANDONED
1. Dark forest

**Ercassiel.**

**A/N Ercassiel (pronounced ****Air-kahs-see-ell). This is my first LOTR fanfic. R&R! Sadly I don't own any of the characters, oh I wish I did but I can only take credit for Ercassiel...**

* * *

As she walked through the dark woods; Ercassiel felt a wave of pain flood through her, it stopped he dead in her tracks. She hastily looked around for the source of the dread and discomfort.

The dark hum of the woods was coming from the same darkness of the ring. As sauron got stronger, the woods got darker and colder.

She strode through the forest looking for the source of her unease. But it was not as she suspected; she found herself almost face to face with four hobbits, two men, one wizard, a dwarf and an elf.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, _what could they possibly want?_

She gently took out her finely carved maple bow and fired a warning shot just beyond one of their heads; it drove through the tree, cutting the bark and showing the pale skin from inside it.

They turned their heads to the sound, immediately drew their weapons and tried to pin point the source of the attack.

But one man, the darker haired man whom seemed to respond to the name Aragorn slowly lowered his hands as a sign for them to lower their weapons.

"We mean you no harm," The man said calmly as he slowly stepped forward to the trees, looking around through the murky growth of the trees.

Ercassiel was crouching in with her bow at the ready.

"We only ask to pass these woods in order to get to the other side," Aragorn added smoothly, a slight edge to his voice.

"I cannot allow you to do so,"

Ercassiel had not encountered people for a long time; in fact so long ago she cannot remember the last time she had even talked to one.

She felt her heart beat rise as the dark haired man stood on the stump of the tree giving her no way to escape without him noticing.

And yet those people are not Orcs and yet there is a darkness floating around them, but they do not seem to cower in fear, but yet…

Ercassiel focused, turning her head to the left. She realised it was radiating from one small, little hobbit cowering behind a different man which Ercassiel has heard of; he was called Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor.

She looked at the hobbit, he had stunning bright blue eyes and dark fair hair, but the rage and darkness was not directly coming from his little body.

She realised it was the necklace winding round his neck that was making her uneasy.

There was a ring on the necklace, a thick golden ring, which almost glowed when the sun shined on its side. That was the source of darkness. Then it hit her;

_The dark lords ring... _Like a whisper among the trees she knew what it was, her eyes widened with fear and she recoiled slightly.

She could only hope that they were trying to destroy it and not attempt to harness its power. Like so many she had heard about, they would fall into its clutches, losing all rational thoughts and slowly lose their mind as so many other kings and creatures have done.

Ercassiel could not bear to look at it any longer. It was already whispering dark thoughts to her, she would not falter. That is not what she wants- she wants to be able to go back to home, to Eregion and not stay in this miserable forest any longer, but she cannot. She just can't.

When she was younger, she ran away in a fit of shame and guilt when her home was destroyed by Orcs. Only a few of her people were left alive. The survivors fled to Lindon, Lothlórien, and to the refuge of Imladris in Rivendell after the Orcs slashed and decapitated anyone in their way. They burned homes with children and babies inside them when their mothers were trying to comfort them.

She was only a little elleth at the time and couldn't understand what was going on; she should have stood and fought as her father had done so, but she was a coward and hid until she could no longer hear her mother's screams anymore.

From that day, she promised herself she would never go back; that she would stand still in the dark forest as guilt and shame over took her and forced her to die alone.

But so far her heart was still beating and now a little light shines on her when maybe, just maybe she can repay her people a little by destroying the one ring which destroyed them.

So she picked up the courage and asked the strange man:

"I will allow you to pass on one condition- if you tell me what you are going to do with the ring around the young hobbits neck." Aragorn shared a look of unease with Frodo.

Ercassiel slowly stepped down from the tree to stand infront of Aragorn.

She gracefully stepped out from the canopy of the tree that hid her from the eyes of the fellowship, they found out that that this was no man that they were talking to but a young woman wearing a dark blue tunic and black breeches.

She had golden hair with dark highlights that flowed down her back like a wave crashing upon the shore and had light blue eyes that shined like the morning sun; they held wisdom, but also danger and guilt, so much guilt.

Her ivory skin had a sun kissed complexion and she had pointed ears that her golden hair covered partly.

She also had a dark, old scar going down her right arm towards her fisted hand. Her toned body and strong shoulders showed she knew how to defend herself and her sword attached her belt also showed that she could fight.

She waited patiently in front of Aragorn awaiting his reply.

After a moment hesitation, he answered.

"We are on a quest to go to mount doom and destroy the ring where it was created." He paused and put his hand on his heart.

"I am Aragorn; the four hobbits are Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo."

The hobbits nodded towards Ercassiel, She raised one eyebrow.

He nodded his head towards the red-haired dwarf. "This is Gimli."

"Hello lass." He said kindly.

"This is-"Aragorn said before he was interrupted. "Boromir, son of Denethor." Boromir said with slight distaste towards Ercassiel.

Finally the last one answered. "I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood,"

The blond elf named Legolas spoke to Ercassiel, She spared Legolas a glance and then drew her attention back to Aragorn who was standing a breath away from her, and she opened her mouth and said;

"My name is Ercassiel, and Pardon me for being blunt, but, _you_ are in _my_ woods..."

* * *

**A/N Going to leave it there, Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. Marmiexx**


	2. Lost in Thought

**Chapter 2 of Ercassiel, R&R please, constructive criticism is okay, but I do like the odd nice review! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

_My name is Ercassiel, and Pardon me for being blunt, but, you are in my woods..."_

* * *

"...I'm sorry, my lady, we don't mean to trespass," Aragorn said slowly

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

"We do not know if we can trust her. There is something about this forest that does not fair well; she may be a follower of Sauron, for all we know"

Legolas looked back and forth between the dark maple trees whispering to each other in the howling wind and Ercassiel's dark form glittering protectively in front of the roots of the plants.

Ercassiel glared at Legolas through her golden hair that covered one eye.

He continued. "Maybe it is best if we don't tell her so much about our mission..."

Ercassiel had heard enough and stood her ground.

"I may be three metres away, _elf_. But I do still have good hearing if you haven't noticed_._" Ercassiel growled.

"And to clarify I am no follower of that _thing_, I would rather kill myself than serve under him. He destroyed my village, my friends; my family so _do__ never_ mention his name in _my _forest. Understand?"

Gimli quickly stood in front of Legolas.

"My lady, I am sorry if the elf has offended you in any way, but a dwarf is meant for mining not running. We are all tired, may we rest in these woods whilst we get out strength back, if it's okay with you, lass?" Gimli said sitting down on one of the carved out clay rocks which rested in the forest.

"...Fine." She looked around warily at the receding sun.

Ercassiel sighed looking at the fellowship. "Follow me if you wish, but do not expect me to treat you like my guests."

* * *

The fellowship soon arrived at the lonely- looking camp. The hobbits quickly made themselves at home by the warm fire and covered themselves with blankets to keep out the cold from their shivering bodies.

Ercassiel watched them make themselves at home; she smiled slightly at the thought, but quickly scolded herself for doing so.

She left the camp to find some more firewood for the slowly receding fire.

* * *

She walked across the muddy grass and rocks, picking up dry pieces of wood now and then, left alone with her thoughts of what she was doing and what she could do next.

_Should I help them? _

_Would they let me go with them?_

_Do I want to go with them?_

_Why do I want to go with them?_

There were so many thoughts racing through her head she didn't even notice the old wizard walking up behind her.

"So child... your name is Ercassiel."

Ercassiel jumped at the voice behind her, dropping some of the wood in her arms.

She picked up the remaining wood on the floor and turned around the find Gandalf standing behind her with a slight smirk of his face.

"I've heard that name before, a long time ago though..." Gandalf said looking into her light blue eyes

"Have you?" She questioned.

"Interesting but irrelevant, I am quite old you know, word travels quickly about Sauron and what he had done, maybe you heard my name from the disaster that happened to my village?" Ercassiel mumbled not taking much notice of the old wizard standing in front of her.

"You were a very brave elleth considering what happened, there is no need to still feel the guilt anymore." Gandalf said with the upmost sympathy.

She did not want sympathy, she did not need it. Although the events in her past have made her stronger, it has also left many scars that may never be healed.

It's always on my conscience..." Ercassiel mumbled quietly to herself.

She sighed and looked up at the night sky; glittering white lights shining back at her, the night sky was always a mystery to her; the way the dark clouds shifted and shaded darker or lighter, or how there was sometimes a red splash of colour in the sky, turning she glanced back at Gandalf.

"Anyway you should get some rest, be in your best shape for tomorrow." Ercassiel quickly changed the subject.

Gandalf raised one eyebrow at her remark. "I wouldn't object if you decided to come along with us, I can tell you want to.

I'm sure it would be okay with the rest of the fellowship..." He stepped back giving her some space. "Sleep on it, get some rest, I can tell _you_ need it."

Gandalf gave her a pat on the shoulder and a quick smile and then left her to her thoughts.

Ercassiel sighed and continued collecting firewood not really looking at the job in hand.

"Those sticks aren't really going to burn if their damp..." Ercassiel jumped at another voice behind her but it was not Gandalf's.

She turned around to find the blonde elf standing behind her collecting dry firewood.

"Does you fellowship enjoy creeping up on people, or is it just you and the wizard, _elf_?" Ercassiel said to the elf.

"I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to creep up on you, or did I just scare you?"

"You didn't scare me... just surprised me." Ercassiel looked at the elf collecting fire wood. He looked up. "My Lady-"

"Ercassiel." The elleth interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"Ercassiel, not 'my lady' it makes me feel old, too old for my liking."

Ercassiel looked into Legolas's dark blue orbs.

"Then you can call me Legolas, is you wish."

She smiled slightly at that. "Nice to meet you _Legolas_." Ercassiel said as she shook the elf's strong hand._ Nice handshake._ She complimented in her head.

* * *

She walked back to the campfire, with Legolas at her heels, where the hobbits were now sound asleep and Boromir, Aragorn and Gandalf were slowly falling into slumber.

Ercassiel took guard; there are many dangerous creature in this forest, some far worse than Orcs. She settled by a smooth oak tree and rested her head against the bark as it whispered soothing words to her and she thought to herself;_ joining the fellowship may not be such a bad idea... _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, R&R! Chapter 3 coming up soon. **

**Marmiexx**


	3. Moning Sun

**A/N Chapter 3 of Ercassiel. Thank u all for the reviews! Constructive criticism welcome. **

**Hope you like this chapter. R&R if you wish for me to continue.**

* * *

The morning sun was beautiful as it rose over the silky sky and made its presence aware; it was like a sea of gold and red gliding over the mountains, lighting them up like a firefly...

It would brighten the sky and make the feathery clouds turn scarlet and the blue morning sky golden like the sun itself.

As the sun got higher in the brightening sky its reflection would still stay and shine as the day wears by...

That's when Ercassiel heard a slight shuffling which retrieved her from her thoughts about beauty and the comfort of the stunning sun. She noticed Boromir beside her, also looking up to the sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She heard him say, whilst he was looking up to the sky and then back towards her face.

Ercassiel looked up to the crisp day light; she had to agree it was positively stunning.

"Yes, it is..."

He spared a one last glance at the sky then looked back to her. "Come, we must leave- That is... if you wish to come with us." He paused.

"I must say it is dangerous for a lady such as you... but Gandalf is the leader of this fellowship and he makes the decisions, so you can come if you wish to do so."

He nodded and Boromir stood up and left Ercassiel by herself with her back against the smooth Oak tree which she had been resting upon.

It would be dangerous, she could not see her future but she was sure she would have something to do with a war; it was always war, no light, just darkness. That's her curse.

She could fight; she was great with a bow but her sword fighting skills were limited, she was no soldier, no march Warden and certainly no warrior. She knew what her father had taught her and if she was in danger she was most certainly to use it to its full potential.

She unwrapped her scarlet cloak from around her body, brushed off the dirt from her breeches and stood up, with one final glance at the sky she then headed off to the camp where the Fellowship had been resting for the night.

* * *

She walked lightly through the thick trees towards the camp, stepping lightly over rocks she had come to know over the years and the little creatures that rested on them.

Once she got to the camp the fire had be burned out; all that was left was the ashes from the wood.

She looked around; the tents had been taken down and everyone was packed or packing.

Ercassiel was in conflict with herself- _should she go? Should she not?_ The small elleth found Gandalf sitting on a broken log watching as the younger men pack up the camp; she walked up next to him and sat down on the log.

"Are you not going to help them?" She joked.

"I could ask you the same question." Gandalf chuckled.

He then looked towards at Gimli; who was complaining, yet again. Gandalf then turned back toward her and looked into her clouded irises.

"Now what have you really come here to ask, little one?"

Ercassiel sighed and fiddled with her hands.

She didn't quite know what to say, her mind was still a muddle, her thoughts scrambled around her brain, Ercassiel just trying to pick one but as soon as it comes to her mind it clouds away before her eyes.

"I think...I think... ugh, I don't know… I want to go, I know that, but I don't know if it is best for me, for you... I wouldn't be much help, I would be a burden; I can't run fast let alone sprint, I've fallen off at least each horse I have ridden, twice..." She looked around, her brow pulled together in confusion.

"Should I come, Gandalf?"

"That is for you to decide, we can't stay long- your decision must be soon." Gandalf glanced around; the young hobbits caught his eye. "I know that the hobbits would want you to come, especially Pippin; he loves you cooking."

Ercassiel smiled, but then sighed.

"I want to come... if that's okay with you, I will try not to be a burden, and you won't even know I'm here. I... I don't really have much of a life in this forest; wallowing in guilt, maybe, just maybe I can make up for some of the chaos I have caused to my village..."

"...If that is your final decision then I will go by it. We must leave immediately. Come, child."

She stood up with Gandalf and went towards the rest of the fellowship.

"Are you coming?" Legolas question as he stood up from packing.

"Yes, if it is alright with all of you."

Aragorn smiled and walked forward and so did Gimli.

"We would be honoured for you to join our fellowship, but this is a dangerous quest, some may not make it back alive, are you willing to take that risk?"

"It's not like I've got a better life here, thank you for your concern, but I'm sure I will be alright." Ercassiel said.

"Alright let's go, we must get to Mordor as soon as possible." Gandalf said using his staff to help him walk along.

The fellowship walked in a line with Ercassiel and Legolas at the back and Sam and Bill in the middle with the other hobbits. Gandalf was in front with Aragorn following closely behind.

Legolas put a hand on Ercassiel's shoulder; she could feel the warmth radiating from his hand into her shoulder, comforting her.

"I'm glad you decided to come along, I know you will be a great asset to the fellowship, you have nothing to fear." Legolas said kindly, removing his hand from her shoulder. Immediately she missed the contact... _Get a grip, girl! _Ercassiel told herself.

Ercassiel thanked him kindly and distracted herself by looking at the ground to try to prevent her from falling over the roots of the old maple trees.

It worked but instead of tripping over a root she managed to hit her head on a branch from a pine tree about her height, she muttered a soft 'ouch' and pushed the winding branch out of her face with a huff. _I'm already loving this..._ she grumbled.

The landscape around her was light; the tree leaves were a slight reddish-green colour much different from her forest, she had never really travelled out of it since she was an elfling.

There was beauty in this forest; you could hear a soft hum as the trees whispered to each other.

Ercassiel was in awe; she had never seen a forest of such beauty since she was a child, they were still far from Mordor but if the woods were this beautiful only a little far away from her home she could not imagine what had befallen the trees and beauty near Mordor

A sudden question popped into her mind and before she could stop herself she blurted out "What are the woods like at Mirkwood, legolas?"

He look at her, slightly confused but then chuckled at her bluntness.

"I apologize; I really need to control the habit of saying what is on my mind, it's just that I have never been to Mirkwood..." Ercassiel explained.

"No, it's alright, I don't mind you asking. The woods at Mirkwood are a lot like this although the trees speak a little louder, sometimes it's quite comforting. If you don't mid me asking; where did you live before you came to the forest where you found us?" Legolas asked politely trying not to invade her privacy.

"It's okay, you were going to find out one way or another," Ercassiel walked slightly closer to Legolas and sighed "It was a little Elven village called Eregion or as many new it as Hollin, it was near the West Gate of Moria under the shadow of the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains.

It was peaceful and full of life, there were always little elflings running around playing games, my father was March Warden of the village. Eregion was ruled by Celebrimbor, grandson of Fëanor. And all was well until the arrival of Annatar, or should I say Sauron.

The Orcs came and destroyed every glimpse of happiness left in the village. There were too many of them and my father fell and so did my village. I managed to get away, I was only an elfling at the time, and I hid, and have been hiding since I met you." Ercassiel looked into Legolas's dark blue orbs she could see her own reflection in them; guilt, sadness and hope, of all things...

"Well, that's basically the story of my life..." She grumbled and raised an eyebrow.

Legolas felt sympathetic for all of Ercassiel has been through he gave her a quick smile and a few wise words.

"If you have been through darkness there is still the light yet to come... Those are the words Gandalf said to me when I first met him, believe them; always have hope."

And with that legolas walked off towards Aragorn with a smile on his face and left Ercassiel to her thoughts.

She pondered a few questions that came to mind and then decided to leave it, she tried to focus of the beautiful surroundings around her, but all she could focus on was that certain blonde-haired elf...

* * *

**A/N: Going to leave it there, tell me what you thought. Google Eregion If you want to know more about it and its history. R&R! Marmiexx**


	4. Why?

**A/N Chapter 4 of everybody! I have to admit this but I am actually quite…disappointed. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Now I know how time consuming writing a review is- there have been times where I didn't bother writing one myself but as a writer I know it can demotivate you to write. So I am thinking of making a new rule as much as it pains me…** **A chapter every 4 reviews. It seemed like a lot to me when I first thought about it but then I took a look at ALL the people who have favorite-ed this story and it doesn't seem outrageous at all. So please, I'm begging of you guys, give me something. Whether it been praise or constructive criticism I don't care! Please R&R.**

* * *

_Ercassiel got up from the spot in which she had been sitting at, wobbling slightly but quickly gaining her balance. _

_She gently walked over to the camp where the fellowship had been resting from the events that had happened earlier on. Her gaze shifted to the eight beds before her. _

_Her brow furrowed and her eyes glassed over with thought and unshed tears, all of these conflicting emotions were tumbling through her, but the only thought was in her head; why__?** Why did it have to be him… just why?**_

_She looked back over to the fellowship; it was slowly breaking up, piece by piece…_

_First Gandalf… who would be next?_

_They had been able to find comfort in the arms of the elves of Lothlórien; they gave them a place to stay for a while. But they couldn't fill the void in her heart where Gandalf had once been, she couldn't actually comprehend yet that he was gone, not for just a day, a month, a year, but forever…._

* * *

A few days earlier…

* * *

The fellowship was walking up a steady, but rocky path; she could hear Gimli grumbling near her, she smiled at the thought but quickly covered it up with a frown.

They came to an area with large boulders which made them hidden from sight.

Quickly, they set up camp and Sam started on making a fire and cooking their rations, and Pippin and Merry started to practice duelling with Boromir.

"Move your feet," Ercassiel watched as Aragorn observed Pippin and corrected him, while smoking his pipe.

She rolled her eyes as Pippin and Merry started to brawl with Boromir, knocking him off his feet. She walked over to where Gimli and Gandalf were discussing routes to Mordor, her back facing them so it seemed she wasn't listening. She could hear them well, thanks to her elf hearing.

Gimli said something about the mines of Moria, but Gandalf quickly turned down that suggestion saying that he would go only that was if he had no choice.

She puzzled; it was more logical to go through the Mines because it is quicker than going the whole way around or over the mountain to get to Mordor, but she trust Gandalf with her life and it is normally best if she did not doubt the wizard.

Ercassiel shrugged her shoulders and went back to sitting on a rock watching Merry and Pippin, while braiding her golden hair.

She frowned; something caught her eye as she looked up. Her ears twitched as she tried to figure out what it was, _but it's moving too fast against the wind…_

Her eyes widened as she realised what it was when it came closer. She snapped her head around towards Gandalf.

Legolas quickly raced over to the nearest rock to see what was fastly approaching them.

"What is that?" Sam questioned

"Nothing, just a whiff of cloud," Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast - against the wind"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas suddenly shouted. This had everyone running for cover, Ercassiel quickly dived under a boulder and so did everyone else.

The dark bird-like creatures quickly circled and passed the fellowship and all that could be heard was their screaming and squawking from afar when the Fellowship slowly got out from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf growled as he got up from behind a rock, "The passage south is being watched- we must take the pass of Caradhras," He turns, and looks up at a great, snowy mountain.

Her eyes widened with disbelief.

_What!? The mountains?_

_Cold, snow and cold, did I mention how cold it would be, I hate the cold… _

Ercassiel thought and she reluctantly dragged herself towards the unpredictable mountains, following the fellowship and treading light marks into the snow as the walked higher and higher into the abyss of white and cold.

But, something didn't quite feel right, the was a sense of dread and darkness looming in the air, but Ercassiel shrugged it off and continued walking in the snow, not knowing what devastation lays ahead for the Fellowship and her…

* * *

**A/N Going to leave it there, sorry it's quite a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. R &R!**

**Marmiexx**


	5. If Only they Knew

**A/N Chapter 5 of Ercassiel. Remember 4 reviews every chapter, so please R&R! Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, I really appreciate them. So sorry for all the spelling mistakes etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trudging slowly through the on-going avalanche of snow being thrown at them, she looked up to the blank canvas of a sky and wondered how she got herself into this mess.

She could hear the wailing of the wind in her sensitive ears, capturing an on-going noise, Ercassiel focused her sensitive hearing on the deep, booming voice, her brow furrowed in confusion and concentration.

Legolas stopped, ears twitching at the faint rumble in the wind.

"There is a foul voice in the air!"

She agreed, it frightened her.

They walk faster; the hobbits, waist deep in the snow, wrapped up in the cloaks of Boromir and Aragorn, who was helping them along.

_I would not like to be barefoot in this kind of weather_… Ercassiel thought to herself.

Legolas was easily gliding over the white snow and Ercassiel following closely behind; leaving faint tracks in the snow. She looked up to the sky, it was no longer a plain canvas; there was a dark mist and thunder that was gradually coming their way.

The booming voice was becoming louder and louder.

A thunderous crack and the ground beneath them shakes and shivers like the hobbits tiny bodies.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf shouts into the snowy cascade, repeating unknown words in a language Ercassiel cannot decipher.

Aragorn looked up to the level of snow above the fellowship, eyes understanding what Saruman was trying to accomplish. Ercassiel's body was frozen with shock and fear.

"His trying to bring down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted through the blizzard, huddling both hobbits close to his chest.

"NO!"

_Would Gandalf really be willing to risk our lives over such a petty thing as to not go through the mines? _ Ercassiel thought, she was puzzled, but Gandalf kept on repeating the unknown words into the specks of snow flying towards him.

Suddenly, boulders were accenting towards them, mounds of snow about to fall on top of the fellowship. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her towards the side of the narrow cliff they were standing on.

Someone was covering her as snow pounded on top of them, blocking light from her vision. Her senses were muffled as the snow was slowly freezing her body.

Then everything went still.

The need for oxygen was overtaking her body; she was now gasping for air, her lungs, slowly, were collapsing on her.

She and her saviour were fighting through the snow, light beckoning her to come closer as she reached the surface.

Her head popped up, her lungs gasping for breath.

Ercassiel's vision was gradually becoming clear, she saw blonde locks covered with snow and stunning blue eyes staring back at her, she offered a small smile of gratitude and a shy 'thank you' to her saviour.

They looked around to search for the rest of the fellowship, they were all there, the hobbits were a bit blue and shaken up, but everyone was still alive.

Ercassiel walked on the surface of the snow yet again, looking at Gandalf for answers.

"We must get off the mountain… make for the gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city" Boromir shouted through the blizzard of snow to Gandalf.

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard…" Aragorn replied.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it; let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli concluded.

_It was a safe idea since it is home to Gimli's cousin, and they would hopefully not come to harm, if only Gandalf would agree… _Ercassiel looked at Gandalf expectedly.

"Let the ring bearer… decide" Gandalf spoke after a while of thought. "Frodo?"

Ercassiel looked at Frodo with squinted eyes, trying to block the snow from flying into her eyes, she looked upon his face; it was sheer determination.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo stated

"So be it."

And there it was… in three simple words all of their fate had been decided, but how should they know, it had not yet come to pass. They shall soon know the terrors they will face during their time inside the Mines of Moria…

* * *

**A/N I decided to leave it there because the next scene is them trying to get inside the mines, so the next chapter will be them inside the mines. Stay tuned, and remember; R&R! Marmiexx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't worry I will update soon! I'm just editing some of the chapters up to chapter 4. I will have chapter 6 up (hopefully) by the end of the week.**

**Marmiexx**


	7. The Mines of Moria

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long to upload this chapter, been really busy with my coursework, art work and acting. This is chapter 6 for Ercassiel. 4 reviews' every chapter, it can be praise or constructive criticism, I don't mind, so please review! Marmiexx**

The fog was glistening all around them. Coiling around their feet, snaking up to their waists and getting higher and higher until they could no longer see their legs.

But, despite all this, it did not stop the fellowship from continuing with their journey. It only made them go further, further into the rocky caverns and closer to the mines, closer to Mordor.

They could hear water rushing by their ears, see grey stone bridges, see the fading light in the distance from the way they came in, slowing closing to a tiny blip in the distance.

They came to a stop by a huge lake, looking at the on-going sea of rock ahead.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli announced, mouth agape, looking at the massive stone wall in front of them.

* * *

And here they were, sitting; twiddling their thumbs after Gandalf apparently didn't know the code to get inside the Mines, he said it was relatively easy; speak friend and enter, meaning that if you're a friend you speak the password and the doors will open. Apparently not.

Ercassiel sighed; she was cold, bored and waiting for a solution to their little problem. She looked over to Sam; he had to let Bill go, the mines were no place for a horse, even one a brave as Bill. She turned away at the look on Sam's face; it was sadness. She's had enough of that emotion in her life to know when to look away and turn a blind eye, but she couldn't' help feeling sorry for the poor hobbit.

A movement to her right caught her eye, the other two hobbits; Merry and Pippin, were throwing large stone into the water that surrounded them. Aragorn quickly took Pippins arm to stop him from throwing another rock into the river.

"Do not disturb the water." Ercassiel herd Aragorn whisper to Pippin. It was at that point that Gandalf gave up after many tries of trying to open the door, and sat down next to Frodo with a thud.

She noticed Aragorn looking intently into the water and Boromir following closely behind, her brow furrowed in confusing. She stood up and was about to walk over to Aragorn when Frodo piped up.

"It's a riddle… Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_." Gandalf answered.

With a scrape of rock, the doors flung wide open.

The fellowship carefully stepped in; Aragorn looked back and forth between the exit and the mines, looking for any sign of danger.

Gimli was talking to Legolas who was next to him, Ercassiel following behind at a slow pace.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli said proudly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a Mine, a Mine!"

As the light from Gandalf staff reached Ercassiel's eyes she looked around.

"This is no Mine, it's a tomb…" But Boromir was the first to exclaim what everyone was thinking.

Boromir was right; it was a tomb; there were over a dozen corpses of dwarves scattered around the entrance. There were rotting corpses on the floor, some had flesh, and some were just bone and armour covered with cob webs and dust. Everywhere you trod there was a bone or a piece of armour left metres away from the body of a dwarf.

Gimli let out a heart-wrenching cry as he looked around at his fellow kin scattered around the floor, looking for any sign of life.

Legolas trod of one of the fallen dwarves and pulled out a blood shed arrow from the body.

"Goblins," He announced.

Immediately everyone pulled out their weapons for any sign of Goblins.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir muttered. "Now, get out of here." The hobbits started to back away uneasily.

"Get out!"

But, as Boromir shouted the warning, something launched out of the murky water and snatched Frodo from under him. It started to pull him into the water.

"Strider," Sam shouted helplessly. "Get off him!"

Sam managed to cut the tentacle off from around Frodo's feet and it reclined back into the water, cut and broken.

They were allowed a second of relief until The Watcher pulled back and attacked again with multiple arms, seizing Frodo and hanging him upside down.

Legolas fired a shot, but it was no use against the massive creature.

"Strider!" Frodo screamed as he was flung back and forth by the terrifying monster.

Aragorn started hacking his way through the Water, cutting up pieces of the Watcher, ripping them apart with his sword, trying to get to Frodo.

Frodo came face to face with the monster; he saw its black eyes and its mouth start to open to reveal a dozen sharp shards of teeth, white and slick with saliva, which was ready to rip his flesh apart.

Boromir, Aragorn and Ercassiel were still hacking away at the creature, loosening its grip on Frodo, until it finally let Frodo go with a screech of pain, letting him fall into the arms of Boromir.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. Soon after Boromir shouted as well, running with Frodo still in his arms.

"Legolas!"

Legolas gave no time for a reply and shot the creature square in the eye with his arrow. But, the Watcher still followed, even when they were in the mines, running at full pelt, it did the only thing it could do; if it could not keep them out, it would try to crush them with the rocks by destroying the entrance.

* * *

It was black, pitch black. All the fellowship could hear was their own breathing and wild heartbeats; the entrance has just tumbled down in front of their eyes, making sure they could no longer go back. There was no escape from the terrors of the Mines, not now, not ever.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf lit his staff and scanned the room. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

He led the fellowship down the mines, with his staff lighting the way. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

* * *

They walked up grey steps, occasionally avoiding a corpse of a Dwarf, but continued upwards. Ercassiel looked behind her at Pippin; he had slipped a few times and Merry had scolded him, but so far the hobbits had been no nuisance and they're presence had not yet been noticed by goblins.

But that did not make her like the mines anymore; they were cold, dark, wet and unpleasant; she did not know how so many Dwarves could live in the conditions… or _had _lived in these conditions.

As they reached the top of the steps, Gandalf stopped and looked around at his surroundings, his lips parted and eyebrows scrunched together, as if he was trying to remember.

"I have no memory of this place…" Gandalf announced after a minute of thought.

* * *

And here they were again; sitting, waiting for Gandalf to remember, for Gandalf to remember anything that will help them get out of the mines.

She felt cramped, claustrophobic and damn right cold. The only thing that was keeping her warm was Legolas' blanket he offered to her after he saw her shivering. There was a little fire in the middle of the fellowship, but that was all the warmth that they could get to without being seen by goblins.

Frodo was talking intensely to Gandalf but Ercassiel could not hear them over the sound of her teeth chattering.

"Oh. It's that way." Gandalf suddenly announced.

"His remembered!" Pippin exclaimed.

Ercassiel breathed a sigh of relief when her teeth stopped chattering and she was able to stand straight to be able to get out of the dreadful mines.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf said looking down into another mine, pitch black, with only the staff to light the way.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc," He placed his hat on his head.

"Always follow your nose." Gandalf concluded quite smugly.

After a moments rest the fellowship picked up the pace and followed Gandalf, hopefully to the way out of the mines.

* * *

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said walking down the steps; he made his staff brighten to show their surroundings. "Behold... the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

As soon as the fellowship entered Dwarrowdelf Hall there could be heard gasps of astonishment and awe. Ercassiel looked in amazement at the great halls, suddenly all the cramped feelings had faded and been replaced by wonderment. She looked back at Legolas and saw his face in similar bewilderment.

"There's an eye opener, no mistake." Sam said so all the fellowship could hear.

She couldn't agree more...

**A/N I'll do the fighting and tragic-Gimli-crying-scene in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but this is a long chapter! Do you know how many times I had to watch this scene to get this right!? Dear lord it's taking forever, only 2 and a half more books to go… Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more coming up soon, hopefully! R&R!**

**Marmiexx**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for any of you who were expecting an update, but I'm not going to continue to write for this story since I'm trying to focus on my main stories. So sorry, I may continue one day, but that day is not today.

Marmiexx


End file.
